Vows
by That70sWriter
Summary: A drabbley short fic about Hyde and Jackie's wedding day. Sequel to "Thorn in her Side"


"God Eric man, why did I let her talk me into this, how did she convince me to do this?" hissed out Hyde to his best man Eric Forman as the wedding march began playing. Eric smirked, raising his eyebrows in that smart-ass fashion that he always used.

"You asked her, not the other way around," he said, his smirk turning into a grin. Hyde ran a hand over her slightly stubbly chin and cheeks, his eyes darted around nervously, Jackie had not allowed him to wear his sunglasses on such a "sacred day." Their wedding day.

"I know man, I know! But what if I screw up my vows, what if she runs away, what if one of her exes shows up and demands he marry her instead!?" Hyde whispered, his eyes widening in panic, "What if some slut shows up insisting her kid belongs to me?" Eric began to laugh, but stopped when Donna shot him a death glare. The people in the church were beginning to stand, time slowed down and Hyde felt his pulse began to speed up. He was going to be married in less than twenty minutes. He heard a loud sniffling sob, and he noticed Kitty was crying in the pews.

Hyde allowed himself to look up, and when he did, a smile formed on his face. There she was. Every time he saw her, he felt like he was completely zen. Thank God, he had really needed that right now. She was walking down the aisle with red roses in her hand, with Red Forman being the one to give her away. Hyde grinned, good old Red. Jackie looked beautiful on this particular day, but Hyde couldn't quite recall a time where she didn't look beautiful. He was going soft. But if it was for Jackie, and only Jackie, he could deal with it.

Her dress was overly extravagant, but if her dad was willing to pay for it from prison, more power to Jackie. It had those giant puffed up shoulders that everyone swore would still be in fashion in thirty years, and the long sleeves made of lace. The neckline reached the base of her neck, it too was lace, and the dress was fitted up top, covered in little beads, and it flared at the bottom, leaving a ten foot train. He would prefer to see her in much less clothing, but she had refused to look like a slut on her wedding day. His nerves weren't really on end anymore. Now he was just excited. She was halfway down the aisle, now five feet away, now she was coming up the three steps.

Red put her hand into Hyde's. "Take care of the loud one, cause if you don't, I'll hear about it and turn your ass into a hat," he said, in a not so menacing tone as he winked. Hyde grinned now, and he nodded.

Jackie looked at him, her red lips turning into one of her breathtaking smiles. "Hey," she whispered, taking his other hand now that her bouquet was with the heavily pregnant-with-twins Donna.

"Hey," he replied, his smile softening. His eyes still avoided hers, just like they avoided everyone elses eyes. But she just kept smiling, he didn't understand what was so amusing to her, but it became clear when he felt her hand leave his, then quickly come back with something hard in them. He looked down. His sunglasses.

As he put them on, Jackie just kept smiling, as if she didn't believe this day was real. The preacher droned on in the background, memories of that little man visiting the Forman household still fresh (and funny) in Hyde's mind. Then, it was time for the vows. That's when Hyde began to panic again. He couldn't remember them. He couldn't remember the carefully written, tasteful vows that Donna had helped him write. The vows that sounded nothing like him, but Donna insisted Jackie would love. He couldn't remember them.

At least it was Jackie going first. He let out a breath of relief.

"Steven," started Jackie, he could already hear the naked emotion in her voice. "You are the love of my life, our story was never like a fairytale, because the princess obviously never ends up with the badass," that earned a few chuckles from the people who knew them the best, "but that's okay, I don't need a fairy tale to be happy." She paused, her hand reached up to wipe a stray tear, but Hyde's thumb brushed it away first.

"I just need you, I don't need an assurance of the future, I don't need a fancy house, I don't need a pink Lincoln, I just need you, your El Camino, and that Zeppelin shirt you gave me. Because of that, I promise that I will always love you, I'll always be there for you, and I'll never, ever, require a fairy tale ending, because happily ever afters are overrated. With you, I get a Red to my Kitty, and I get a forever." Kitty let out another loud sob, and Jackie's teary face suppressed a smirk, Hyde knew she had done that just for Kitty's sake.

The preacher said something and Hyde realized it was his turn. Oh no... Jackie was looking at him, she had found his eyes even under his sunglasses. Her eyes were panicky, he didn't want to disappoint her like he had done so many times in his life. So he just said what he felt.

"Jackie Beulah Burkhart," he began, and she glared, but then she giggled. That was good, "When I first met you, I didn't like you," her eyebrows rose, but she stayed silent, "I had never really met anyone like you, and it freaked me out. You and I had nothing in common, and we had different opinions on everything. We fought a lot, but then we went to prom together and went on a date, and you proclaimed your love for me in the basement of the Forman house after I went to jail for you."

A laugh ran through the church, good. "I was kind of broken, you know, seeing as I was an 'orphan' as you used to say, and I was living in said basement at the time and my father figure was a burnt out hippie. But somehow, you saw ME. Despite everything you said, you saw me, you didn't see my family, you didn't see my past, you saw the person who had formed from those things. You made me fall in love with you, and you made me hate myself for never being good enough for you."

She had watering eyes, and he pulled off his sunglasses. "I tried all the time to be better, something I had never, EVER, done on my own. You made me better, and I think that I made you better. Now I see that I'll never love anyone like I love you. You're my girl, my chick, and in a couple minutes, my wife. I promise you that even though I'll screw up, a lot, that I'll always love you, and I'll never forget to make sure you know it. Because Jackie, if I ever lose you again, it would probably destroy me, and that is something that really freaks me out. So guess what, I may not say it in front of anyone, ever, but I love you, even more than I love these sunglasses, and that's a lot." He finished, and Jackie just couldn't keep the smile off her face.

After a few more words from the priest, he announced, "You may now kiss the bride." Jackie leaned in, but before they could chastely kiss, Hyde pulled her into a dip and passionately kissed her like French couple frenching at a frenching festival in France. There were catcalls from their friends, and he pulled her up.

"Well Mr. Hyde, I do believe that was our first kiss as a married couple." she said formally.

"Well Mrs. Jackie Hyde, I think you're right." he replied (but not formally of course.) The two began walking back down the aisle, with rice being thrown at them. Kelso got them both right in the face. Jackie glared at him angrily, but Hyde of course handled his dimwitted friend as they exited the church.

The last thing that Jackie registered before Steven pulled her into a closet before their pictures were due to be taken was the echoing cry still coming from Kelso of, "Ow my eye!"


End file.
